The life of a jedi
by Lyra Skywalker
Summary: Anakin has grown up in the Jedi temple since he was five. Padme, almost since she was born. Each of them has never seen each other, Never spoken, but they have heard of each other, when they met for the first time, they thoughts on each other are VERY dif
1. Anakin

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Back again! A new fic. What would happen if Padme was a Jedi alongside Anakin. They knew about each other, but have never spoken.  
Summery: Anakin has grown up in the Jedi temple since he was five. Padme, almost since she was born. Each of them have never seen each other, Never spoken, but they have heard of each other, when they met for the first time, they thoughts on each other are VERY different.  
  
***************  
  
Anakin strolled down the halls. *Food* he though happily. The one thing that could get his attention more than a broken droid was food. As he entered the mess hall, the chatter of talking Padawans filled his ears. Grabbing his tray of food, Anakin made his way to the table his friends sat at.  
  
"Well, you took your time" Tove commented with a laugh, "seriously, I thought as soon as lunch started you'd be out the door"  
  
"Not my fault" Anakin said simply, "You've got to tell Mika to give up! She's never gonna win!" Anakin sighed. *I need some one new I need a challenge* he though sadly.  
  
"Up ourselves are we?" Tania asked laughing.  
  
"NO!" Anakin protested. "It's just the truth!"  
  
Tania leaned over and patted him on the back. "Yes, we know Anakin, it's just the truth" the voice she used made it sound like he was a kid. The thing he hated the most. He scowled at her. Sighing Anakin started eating. "The LS spar comp is on in a few days. You'll find a new partner there" Jansen said sympathetically.  
  
Every Padawan had a Sparing partner who, they were able to learn from, the only problem was that Anakin didn't he was too good. He could beat a lot of the masters, and probably all of the Padawans, although he hadn't challenged all of them.  
  
-Later that day-  
  
Anakin blocked the blows of Obi-Wans lightsabre. Luckily Anakin could only beat Obi-Wan occasionally. Anakin flipped into the air, and over his master. About to take the fatal blow, his lightsabre met Obi-Wans.*Damn* he thought annoyed. As soon as he lost concentration, he felt his lightsabre being knocked out of his grip.  
  
Anakin sighed. "You lost your concentration Padawan" Obi-Wan said disapprovingly.  
  
"I know" he muttered.  
  
"The Competition is in five days Anakin, you'd better get practicing" "Do I have to?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes, you're good Anakin, but it doesn't mean you can stop practicing" Obi- Wan frowned. *Yeah, I may be able to beat a lot of people, but it doesn't mean I like practicing!*  
  
*************  
  
Anakin staggered as he fell against the wall. Taking deep breaths he let it all sink in, it wasn't worth fighting. He'd been getting visions, premonitions, back flashes, for years, since he was 10 to be precise.  
  
(Vision/Premonition)  
  
The tall figure was dark and looming over him. His blade shone a deep red. Suddenly he realised that the figure on the floor wasn't him. But somebody else that he couldn't make out. All he could tell was that the small figure was scared. He wanted to do something, he did every time this happened, but he was hepless.  
  
(Blackout)  
  
The vision ended. Breathing heavily Anakin sank onto the floor. *Torture*  
  
As Anakin headed towards the Temple gardens, He noticed his friends laughing. Shaking his head he entered the garden. *Meditation* he thought. Most of his friends, no, most people he KNEW hated it, but he didn't. It gave him a chance to clear his mind, and relax. Rid his mind of those visions, and dreams that haunted him.  
  
Relaxing, he fell deep into the force. He had no thoughts, nothing but feelings. He could feel the cool air of space. He could almost feel the stars around him, the calm and noises? //Skywalker// a voice yelled in his head. //Hey! Skywalker! //  
  
*Sith! Not AGAIN!* Anakin sighed and got up. Slowly walking though the door he entered to temple to see them waiting for him. "Yeah?" He looked at them, knowing that they could see he was annoyed. "Your master wants you?" Tove said.  
  
Anakin was really surprised now. "Why didn't He just call me?"  
  
"Dunno?" Jansen looked at him. "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Whadda you mean?" Anakin put on a serious face.  
  
"Your really...Serious" that was a rare thing for Anakin.  
  
"Hmm.Alright, I won't be if you REALLY don't like it, but I see nothing wrong with it"  
  
"Whoa, okay, I can see that you're not in the best mood right now, so I'll back off." Jansen said.  
  
"Sorry" Anakin sighed. "I'm not very steady right now, its best to avoid me" Anakin managed a laugh. "Got to go" Anakin ran off.  
  
************* "Anakin" Obi-wan stood before him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked although he knew what Obi-Wan was about to say.  
  
"Anakin, you had another vision"  
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
"Anakin" Obi-wan sighed impatiently. All he got in return was a disturbed sigh. "May I see it?"  
  
"Yeah" Anakin sighed again and closed his eyes and sent the vision to Obi- wan. As Obi-wan took the image into his mind, he could see why Anakin as disturbed. He was too.  
  
"Anakin" Anakin didn't' reply "Anakin, listen." Obi-wan said "We will need to see the council about this" Anakin nodded obediently.  
  
*************  
  
As Anakin walked out of their apartment, something caught his attention. A girl, small, fragile looking but graceful. Brown hair, twisted onto the back of her head, brown eyes that possessed a lot of fire, and passion. Her smile was beautiful; her long Jedi robes flowed around her feet. No, not Jedi robes, but more like a dress. *Anakin! You're staring* he reminded himself. Force, She's an angel. He knew his thoughts were forbidden, to the Jedi, and to him. But right then and there, he decided he didn't' care. He was in love.  
  
Note: First chapter. Hope you like it. PLEASE review. I love review, I breath of them!!!!! 


	2. Practice session

Anakin sat at the table poking at the lump of what he considered a UMF. Unidentified Mushy food. It consisted of white lumpy goo, with bits of green herbs and brown dried meat. *I mean, seriously, the temple should produce better food if they want more jedi. We proabaly don't have enough, 'cos they probably starve themselves. I mean, Yodas gruel is better than this!* Anakin sighed and looked around. Groups, that was what the Temple Padawans were made of, Everyone was in a group, There were the Popular group: Very good Jedi, serious, and up them selves. In addition, there were the Mechanics: Jedi Padawans that were obsessed with Mechanical Objects, Not saying that Anakin wasn't. There were the Rebels: Jedi Influenced by Anakin. Each one of these groups wanted Anakin 'In' But he was with the rebels and stopped at that.  
  
Other than that Everyone else had their own little groups.  
  
"You alright Anakin?" Tania asked  
  
"Yeah, alright" Anakin absentmindedly mumbled. Since he noticed that girl, he couldn't stop thinking about her*Skywalker if you don't remember, love is F-O-R-B-I-D-D-E-N!* He told himself. *Stuff that rule! seriously! I mean, the only reason that rule was made was because the dumb Masters couldn't win over any chicks!!!!* Another part of his mind laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Grabbing his spoon he did his best to eat what he could.  
  
"So, you up for another spar Anakin?" he heard Mika ask.  
  
"No...no... Not really" he replied.  
  
"Oh, come on Anakin? Please?" She begged. *no, no, no, n...Well, actually, maybe I will* Anakin decided "Oh, alright" Anakin put on his best half smile.  
  
******************  
  
Anakin unhooked his sabre, turned it on and stood in a ready stance. "Go!" Tove called out. Anakin waited till Mika took the aggressive side. Anakin began to block her blows, and soon Mika was defending. He had learnt her style very well, and could predict her moves before they happened. With a flick of his hand, Anakin knocked her sabre out of her hands. "SOLAH!" she cried as his blabe reached her neck. Anakin laughed and threw her sabre back towards her. He walked to where his robe lay, and slung it over his shoulders.  
  
Without warning Anakin cried out. His eyes shut tight as he fell against the wall. He sensed his friends look his way. "Anakin?" a faint voice called.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Ani, Honey go inside, a storms coming" The voice belonged to his mother. "Coming mommy!" Anakin called back in his tiny voice as he ran inside. However, that was strange, because he was standing watching the other Anakin and his mother. He remembered being found by the jedi when he was five, and wisked away to this world.  
  
(Blackout)  
  
(Premonition)  
  
Shmi sat on her bed. A dark figure came towards her. *Mom! Watchout!* his mind cried. Shmi screamed. But the tall dark figure didn't do anything but look at her. It removed its helmet. It was Anakin's turn to scream. The figure was him  
  
(Blackout)  
  
Anakin rested against the wall sweating, his breath coming in quick gasps. "You alright Anakin?" Jansen asked. *Why me!* Anakin's mind screamed. *Why always me! It CAN'T be me! MOM!* "I gotta go!" Anakin said rushing off. //Master!// anakin called over their bond.  
  
//Yes, Anakin I felt that//  
  
//I need to talk to you//  
  
//Alright, I'm in our appartment.// Anakin headded towards their apartment.  
He burst through the door. "Alright, show it to me Anakin"  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, and focused on the vision. He felt waves of shock coming from Obi-wan. "Master, do you think that it's a premonition?" Anakin had a worried voice on, but Obi-wan knew that wasn't because of the sith, it was because of his mother. Anakin may have left her at the age of five, but he did remember her. "We'll have to show the council," he said  
  
"What always the council master?" Anakin asked annoyed.  
  
"Because Anakin" Obi-wan was worried. What had happened to his witty padawan that could always come up with a smart alac answer and always got into trouble, hated rules and regulations and had a good hold of himself. *To many disturbing  
  
"Some answer" Anakin mumbled as he walked off.  
  
*****************  
  
(The council)  
  
Anakin and Obi-wan stood in the large round room. "A vision you had Anakin" Yoda said. Everyone was surprised when Anakin didn't shoot back that he already knew that because he was the one who had that vision. "Yes" It was clear that Anakin was both worried and disturbed. "Show us you will Anakin."  
  
Anakin nodded and went over the vision.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Master Windu finally spoke up. "Remember that the future is always in motion Anakin, and that if this vision tells the truth, it can always be changed" Anakin nodded.  
  
*****************  
  
After another day, Anakin managed to push all thoughts on that vision, down to the back of his mind. "Skywalker!" Jansen called. Anakin spun around.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Get ready! The competitions starting!" Anakin grinned and grabed his utility belt straping it on.  
  
Note: another chapter's up! *Chears* 


	3. Lightsabre spar competition

Anakin stood waiting as the crowd around him and his challenger cheerd. Soon the crowd grew soft. The light began to dim. A sign that it was beginning. Every year they have this competition. A Jedi is chosen to start the spars, it this case, Anakin.  
  
Anakin stood still waiting for the other jedi to start. Beginning to block, in afew moves, Anakin disarmed her. This went on.  
  
Time pasted, Matches passed, till there was only four left, and of course, Anakin was one of them.  
  
One by one, they disappeared. Anakin stood in the middle of the ring waiting. "Next challenger, Padawan Narbarrie" A loud voice rang though the air. Anakin looked at his oncomming challenger. His eyes went wide when he reconised this girl. It was her. The angel he had seen.  
  
"Sabres ready!" She stood before him and ignighted her sabre. It glowed a deep rose colour. He turned his on.  
  
"Stance" the loud voice called. They each stod in an attack stance.  
  
"Fight" He lashed out. She blocked the blows. Each attempt, his sabre met hers, the contact letting out a bright glow. *Right, left, up, right, down* Anakin found a pattern in her attacks, but when he went to break that pattern, he realised that she would take on a new one. Anakin flipped over her, as fast as lightning, she turned around and blocked.  
  
He saw her wrist flick, and his sabre was knocked out of his grasp, a loud chorus of gasps and whispers rang throught eh air from the audience. But no- one was surprised when he managed to catch it, turn it on, and block her blow. A grin spread across his face when he found a quick flaw in her next attack, and took advantage of it. Knocking her over, the blade of his sabre found its way to her neck, stopping less than a millimetre away from the skin. "Kill point" he grinned.  
  
"Same here" came her smirk. Anakin looked down in confusion. Her blade was pointing straight at his chest. "Damn" he mummbled. She had a look of satisfaction on her face.  
  
"Draw" the loud voice called. Murmurs filled the crowd. It was really hard to come close to a draw with Anakin, and the girl had managed to,  
  
"Replay" the loud voice, yelled. Anakin and Padawan Naberrie got ready.  
  
"Lightsabres ready" They both turned theirs on,  
  
"Stance" they got into a new attack stance.  
  
"Fight" It was her turn to lash out. He blocked her blows and drove her to the defensive side. Having learnt her style throught the last spar, Anakin instantly found a flaw in her moves and before long, made the attempt to knock her sabre out of her grasp, but she was to quick. The spar went on and on.  
  
Sweat beaded down his forhead. Falling into the force, Anakin relied on his senses to don the work for him. *Calm, feel calm. Feel don't think* Anakin ran over his training, 'Right, left, right, left, up, down, left, down' his consious mind told him. Blocking he drove her furthur and furthur in to defensive. Finally knocking her sabre our, his sabre can in contact with her side. "SOLAH!" her voice rang out.  
  
Grinning Anakin helped her up. "Good work" he congratulated.  
  
"Thanks" she replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"The champion-again-Padawan Skywalker" the loud voice called. "I second place-Padawan Naberrie- in thrid-Padawan Sarant"  
  
It didn't feel special for Anakin anymore, but he liked to keep his place at the top. "Wow, Skywalker, that was SO close" Tania laughed.  
  
"I think you've found yourself a partner," Tove said.  
  
"Yeah, but she might already have one" Anakin sighed grabbing towel and wiping the sweat off his forhead. "She might, but it never hurts to ask" Tania laughed.  
  
"Okay"Anakin ran after Padawan Naberrie. "Hey!" he called. Stopping the girl, or more like woman, turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you like, you know, have a sparing partner?" Anakin asked looking hopful.  
  
"Sorry to burst you bubble Anakin, but yes I do"  
  
"Oh, damn! Great!"  
  
"But I am looking for a new one."  
  
"You are!" Anakin grinned  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Great" Anakin held his hand out. "It seems you know me, but I don't every remember being told your name"  
  
"Padme" her voice wasn't excally warm. "Padme Naberrie. *Oh great! What have I got myself into* she sighed. *I agree, what have you got yourself into. You don't even like this guy!* her mind scolded her. "Cool! It's a date" Anakin grinned.  
  
"Call it what you like" she replied to his comment. "Tomorrow. 0800. Be there"  
  
"You're kidding! Not that early" Anakin said shocked.  
  
"You want to spar? Be there" Padme looked at him, then left.  
  
Note: Ooo, I don't think Padme really likes Anakin. Damn! 


	4. Padme

Anakin groaned and rolled over as his alam went off. Waving his hand, the Holoclock found the wall. However, another sort of alarm went of. Padme. "I thought I said 0800" *I'm UP!* "What?" Anakin looked at her.  
  
"It's 0830"  
  
"Only half an hour" he mumbled getting out of bed.  
  
"Only?" the look of 'buisness' was on her face. Padme looked at him. Suddenly her attention was take by his chest. Smooth, but chisled. She shook away the thoughts. *I don't even know WHY I got myself into this, but he's the best, and I need the best.* "You know, you should have been a polititon, you would have gotten all the votes, by scaring the people" he mumbled to himself, about her.  
  
"What was that?" she inqired.  
  
"Oh, nothing" *Sith she's an ice-queen* he thought.  
  
********************  
  
Flashes of light filled the room with each hit of their lightsabres. Looks of determination filled their faces. Both of the stubborn Jedi refused to give in, as each Jedi attempted to catch them of guard. Sweat beaded down Anakin's forehead.  
  
Padme's hard look wavered as she felt herself tire. Flipping around, Padme blocked a swing from Anakin. She felt her lightsabre being treatened to slip as her sweaty hands gripped harder.  
  
Anakin felt his concentration waver. A familiar feeling got him. It was a vision, but at the same time, felt like a warning. Stummbling while trying to block her blows, his lgihtsabre slipped from his grasp.  
  
Noticing his dazed look, she turned off her lightsabre. "You alright" he asked confused. All she got was a blank look.  
  
(Premonition)  
  
"Anakin, don't do this" Padmes voice was pleading. *Strange, I mean I've only known her for a while, and she's nothing like this* Anakin stood and watched.  
  
The other Anakin, in the vision held a red blade, the same Anakin in the dark suit. "That name holds no more meaning to me Padme" his voice was deep, dark. "Neither do you!"  
  
Anakin's eyes were wide as the dark Anakin slashed his blade at her. She collapsed. *Why didn't she fight back? I mean, she had her sabre with her!*  
  
(Blackout)  
  
"Anakin?!" Her voice called him. "Are you alright?"  
  
Anakin groaned, "Yeah, fine" "You just went out."  
  
"I'm fine" he insisted. It was then, that he realised that their futures were connected. Smiling inwards he liked that thought, he liked her, her fire, and determination, the hold she had over herself. In addition, he couldn't forget about how much of an angel she looked like.  
  
"Good, then we can continue" she gave him a smile. In addition, he could tell very well, that it was fake.  
  
"Is that all you care about?" he asked shocked.  
  
"No, but I like to practice, its important to me" he could tell that her voice wasn't secure. She was hiding something. He looked past her face, the mask she wore to hide herself. He stood up and went closer. She instatntly backed up. "I like my space thank you very much" she informed him. He shook is head. Mumbling something he grabbed his sabre, hooked it to his belt, and said goodbye.  
  
Sighing Anakin decided to not tell Obi-wan, which wasn't a great thing to do, even if he did sense Anakin's distress.  
  
*****************  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
Anakin spent a lot of his time investagating what had happened to Padme to make her like she was.  
  
Anakin was sitting with one of Padmes friends. Sharna.  
  
"When Padme was fourteen her master died" Sharna sighed sadly. "For her it was a great loss. Even before She became her Padawan Padme and Master Allie- di were close. You know how she died don't you?" Sharna asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. "A sith, like Master Qui-Gon."  
  
"Yes, Padme and her were on a mission together. When the Sith killed her, Padme made a vow to work her self till her lightsabre skills were good."  
  
"But they already are!" Anakin looked shocked.  
  
"Yes, they are, but she's blinded by her grief over Master Allie-Di's death" Anakin nodded knowing what he needed to do. He loved her, he saw her warm smile, kind eyes, behind the act she put on. He saw the longing. "Thankyou" he smiled.  
  
"Anytime" *********************  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Anakin lay in bed waitng for her to come and get annoyed at him taking so long. He looked around at his room, Droid parts, tunics, boots, unility belt, a pair of boxers, littered the floor. Lying on the bed, with his hands behind his head, and shirtless, he waited. The door opened, and in walked Padme. "WHY must you always wait for me to come in here?" She asked her eyes blazing.  
  
"Cos I like it, and you do to" he smirked. Anakin sat up.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"You like seeing me like this, that's why you come, and that's why I wait for you"  
  
"you dream to much" she muttered. "Come on, get your stupid clothes on, and I'll meet you down in the training hall. Padme walked out. "Whats his problem?" she mumbled as she made her way down to the training hall. *You know what is, he's an idiot jedi with great talents that likes to waste them* she reminded herself. *Yes, but you like him. He's not what you expected. He's funny, kind, and good looking...What the hell, you can't think like this, that jedi is messing your mind!!!* Padme sighed at her inner battle.  
  
"You're here" she commented when he arrived. "You took your time"  
  
*Two can play this game Padme* "So, shall we get started?" he mimced her cold voice.  
  
She frowned, but took out her sabre and turned it on.  
  
(one hour later.)  
  
Anakin didn't know why he bothered to get a partner, *Three hours of training with your master isn't enough for you skywalker?* he asked himself. He turned of his lightsabre and grabbed his tunics which were loose on the floor. Pulling them on, he heard Padme speak up. "Why haven't you said a word since we started practice?"  
  
"Because" he kept his face free of any signs of emotion, his voice dead like hers.  
  
Padme frowned, unhappy with his behaviour. "How is it like to get a taste of your own medicine?" he asked.  
  
"What?" She looked shocked.  
  
"You heard me. You been like this forever, haven't you Padme, You know why, but you don't say" he edged closer to her. She didn't move, but a pained look came over her face.  
  
Note: Like it? Guess what he'll say! 


	5. breaking through

"You heard me. You been like this forever, haven't you Padme, You know why, but you don't say" he edged closer to her. She didn't move, but a pained look came over her face.  
  
"You've been like this since your master died haven't you?"  
  
"Master Adi is perfectly fine" All she managed was a whisper.  
  
"I mean Master Allie-Di Padme" He said. "You've closed up, you don't alow yourself to become close to anyone but your old friends. You're being drivien on by pain Padme, Let go" He gently touched her cheek, she instantly pulled away. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She bit her lip, "How do you know about that"  
  
"Your master, or you?" he asked  
  
"Both" she sniffled softly.  
  
"Everyone knows about Allie's death Padme, and you, well, its kinda obvious"  
  
Realising what she had just admitted, Padme just shook her head in an attempt to keep what she had left of her pride. "Not true" she mumbled softly as Anakin edged closer, his face centremetres from hers, "Yes it is" he whispered. Without warning Padem closed the space between them as she pressed her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips blended together. Anakin gently pulled her closer as the kiss went on. Padme felt something she'd never felt before, something that triggered a memory.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Padme. I want to give you some advice" Master Di said. Padme smiled and nodded. "This is serious Padme" Master Di said again. "Its something that happeneds to all Jedi. Something that would change your life forever." Padme nodded again. "At one point in a Jedi's life, you meet what people call 'The one' the one that is for you, the one that you could spend the rest of you life with, and it is up to you to choose which path you follow. If you choose to stay a Jedi or not"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Padme hadn't understood what she ment, not till now. It scared her how much she felt for Anakin. But the it hit her. *Anakin's a Jedi too! Maybe this won't be so bad!* Padme looked into his eyes. The crystal blue eyes, almost as blue as the colour of his lightsabre. His eyes possesed so much, warmth, and longing. But then there was something that disturbed her. There was anger, and hatred, yet she couldn't figure out why, and who it was too. That's what scared her.  
*******************  
  
Padme sat on her bed and thought. What was she going to tell Master Gallia. What would she say the next time she saw Anakin, it would be very confusing.  
  
"Padme, get ready" her master called from her room. Padme sighed and got up. Training! she thought annoyed. it hit her then, that she had never complained about training, and always looked forwards to it, now? *I really can't be bothered. Whats happening to me! *  
  
Anakin sat in the mess hall poking at his food..again. He sensed Padme and her friends enter the hall. *Padme. Padme. A name of an angel!* he thought dreamily, yet another voice murmured to him. *Whats happening to you skywalker? your playing with your chance to become a KNIGHT! I mean a KNIGHT!* Anakin shook the thoughts away. "You alright Anakin?" Tove asked curiously.  
  
"Yep, I'm fine" he sighed. "My minds kind of full right now"  
  
"Meditation, Always meditate when distressed" Jansen mimiced his masters voice. That got a laugh around the table. *That does sound like a good idea* Anakin thought *A really good idea* Anakin stood up. "Where ya going?" Tania asked.  
  
"Rest" he said simply, before heading off towards the meditation gardens.  
  
Anakin sat beneth a tree, deep in the force, he shut off the rest of the universe, desperate for peace. As his mind raced through space.  
  
****************** It had been almost a week since Padme and Anakin had seen each other, and Anakin was beginning to get the feeling that Padme was avoiding her. *Man, I never thought that it actually happened.* He decided to go search for her, still wondering if that practice lesson had actually happened, because he felt her sheilding her mind from him. 


	6. Anakin, Padme, and 'i love you'

Anakin couldn't believe what he'd just heard, 'Because I love you' *Sith!* he thought he'd faint. *SHE LOVES ME!!!!!* he thought with glee. Anakin looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Anakin" she smiled. "It took me ages to figure this out, and when I did, it changed me. I don't care if anyone finds out, all I care for is you! You've saved me Ani" She smiled. *Ani?* he thought, *That's a name I haven't heard for YEARS* Anakin tilted his head, signaling that he was either confused or deep in thought. *I wonder where she heard it* *YOU IDIOT! SHES WAITING!* Anakin finally came back to reality. "I love you to" he replied.  
  
As he leaned down to kiss her a slight tingle filled his mind, although he didn't feel it. Just as their lips met, a familiar feeling filled him. *Oh gods! not now, not now* he thought panicing.  
  
He heard her shrill scream as he fell to the ground. Blackness.  
  
(Premonition)  
  
"Ani?" a sweet familiar voice called.  
  
"Yes Love" *Hey! that's me!* Anakin watched the vision carefully.  
  
"Can you get the food Ani, its going to overcook soon"  
  
"Whatever." Anakin/me didn't look very interested. The Padme turned to him. "Please"  
  
(End Premonition)  
  
(Premonition)  
  
Two little children sat on a large rug, laughing and cheering.  
  
(End premonition)  
  
Anakin groaned, his breathing heavy. "Anakin! Oh, gods, are you okay?" Padme looked scared. "Yeah, I am"he mummbled, feeling surprised that the knock out was worse than the ones he got when having a 'BAD' vision. *Obi- Wan has told me that my strong sensitivity to the force made me 'Attract' visions more than an average jedi does, yet, there has to be more to it, I mean, most jedi don't just GET visions do they? I mean, seriously, you have to meditate to get visions, the just hit me like no tommorrow, I'm gonna ask him, and like hell, he has to tell me!* Anakin thought frustrated as he looked up at Padme. "I feel like hell" Anakin mummbled.  
  
"Yes, and you look like hell" she laughed kissing his forehead as he lay his head in her lap. "What happened?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Vision" Anakin looked up at him. "Vision, premonision, call it what you like" "Hmmm, that's weird, don't you have to meditate to get one?"  
  
"That's what I thought, but I don't have to, and I can't stop them!" Padme could clearly see his frustration.  
  
*****************  
  
(A meeting with Obi-Wan)  
  
"Master" Anakin called. "Hey!" he ran across the room in search for his master, *YA!!! ARGH!* Anakin grabbed his foot which had striked the leg of their table as he let off a long string of curses (which I will not include). //ANAKIN!// Obi-Wans disaproving voice //Must you think so loud? and do you have to swear like that? seriously you could make a record at the rate you're going!//  
  
//Sorry master I kinda hit my foot//  
  
//that is NO reason//  
  
//Yea, where are you?//  
  
//In my room, are you alright?//  
  
Anakin headed for his masters room. "Master"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from the data pad he'd been reading. "Yes?"  
  
"I want to ask you something!" Anakin looked determined  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening"  
  
"Why do I keep getting Visions! And now I keep getting more!"  
  
"Anakin, we've been over this" Obi-wan sighed. *Oh, crap, he suspects something! The Council forbid me to tell his hes the 'chosen one' so how do I explain this* "Anakin! I've told you. The force is really strong in you. Its, well, its like it yells at you. So you become sensitive to everything. Expecially visions."  
  
"The force is STRONG in me! that's weird, wouldn't I feel it!"  
  
"If you listened you would" Obi-wan said in a calm voice. Anakin didn't really understand what Obi-wan had said, mostly because of the jumble. All he understood was the bid about how being sensitive, or whatever, had caused him to get a lot of visions. "What the hell do you mean by sensitive?"Anakin asked.  
  
Sighing Obi-wan finally gave up. "Its to difficult to understand" Obi-wan said.  
  
Anakin looked at him acusingly. "You know, theres something your not telling me! This is ME we're talking about, and I'd like to know"  
  
"I'm not leaving anything out Anakin, but I can't really explain it!" Obi- wan lied.  
  
"It drives me insane. I can't control it most of all."  
  
"You had another vision."  
  
"Yes, I did"  
  
"Can I see it?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin paused, shook his head and looked away. There was know what Obi-wan was going to see it, "Anakin, as your master I demand to see this"  
  
"Why?" Anakin took a risk, "Its my vision, and I will keep it!"  
  
"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wans angry voice grew louder. "There is something that YOU are hiding now"  
  
"SO?" Anakin didn't know why he was like this, But he stormed out of the appartment, and left for Padmes.  
  
***************  
  
Padme wasn't at her appartment. but it was apparent that she was at training.  
  
***************  
  
(A day later)  
  
Anakin sat alone at the mess hall. All of his friends had gone on missions. Padme noticed this, she grabbed her try and went to sit beside him. "Anakin"  
  
"Padme!"  
  
(memory...not a vision, or flashback.)  
  
"Padme, we have to talk" Anakin said seriously.  
  
"Yes Ani?" Padme smiled softly.  
  
"About us, what exacally is happening? I mean, are we together, or are we not?"  
  
"Anakin, that is a dumb question, even though I have no idea on the answer. We are in love, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes" Anakin took her hand, and kissed her palm. "I love you, I wan't us to be together, but it's forbidden, that's why..."  
  
Padme cut him off. What are you saying Ani? what?"  
  
"That I think, we shouldn't, you know"  
  
"No I don't" she said firmly.  
  
"I don't think we should do what we are doing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Padme looked both worried and confused,  
  
"I think we should stay apart. I don't think we should be around each other"  
  
"Your saying you don't want to be with me" Padme concluded sadly.  
  
"Yes, I am, its forbidden. we can't do this, we'd be kicked out, left alone. I don't want that, we are both Jedi, and bound to the rules, the order, we pledged out lives from the moment we became jedi, and we can't break that" he said.  
  
"Since when have you become the wise one Anakin, I want to be with you. stuff the order, Anakin, they can't control our lives, and our choices." Padme said firmly.  
  
"Padme, Please, we can't do this! its wrong"  
  
There were tears in her eyes. "Whats wrong! Being with me! you don't WANT to!"  
  
"We can't Padme, its against everything we've worked for, suffered for, sacrificed for!"  
  
"I D-O-N-'-T C-A-R-E!" She practically spelt out every word! "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ANAKIN!" she yelled. "YOU'VE SHOWN ME REAL LIFE, YOU'VE TAKEN ME FROM MY CAGE JUST TO THROW ME BACK? HAVE YOU!, BECAUSE IF YOU HAVE, THEN YOU YOURSELF DON'T KNOW REAL LIFE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU" she began to cry.  
  
"Its forbidden" he whispered softly before leaving the room. *Its forbidden, calm yourself. You did the right thing, for both of you* he attempted to comfort himself.  
  
(End memory)  
  
Anakin looked at her. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Not being together doesn't mean I can't sit with you does it" she gave him a seductive smile. Anakin looked around the hall, hoping nobody noticed them. "Padme, are you trying to get us in trouble?"  
  
"Anakin, you are far to worrying.?" she asked.  
  
anakin looked at her carefully.  
  
"I want to talk to you, later. meet me in the gardens tonight, and you'd better be there" She warned.  
  
Note: OVER! YAY, MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!! READ AND REVIEW! 


	7. The decision

Padme paced. *GOD! I hope he comes* She needed to talk to him. It was her turn this time.  
  
Anakin showed. "Padme?"  
  
"Come with me Anakin" Padme took his hand and pulled him. He held back. Flashing him a really angry look anakin finally gave in.  
  
She led him behind some trees, and behind a long hedge. It was beautiful. There was a bit of a....well, lake or something. *The jedi have really done this place up!* he marveled. "I come her when I'm stressed, or need to think." she said. then looked at him "We NEED to talk"  
  
"What about"  
  
"ANAKIN, DON'T pretend like you don't know, I wan't to make something clear" she bit her lip. "No matter what I will not give up. I know we are ment to be together, and. well" Padme trailed off when she noticed the distant look in his eyes.  
  
Anakin let out a sigh. "Padme. I know where you are going, and I want to let you know, I don't want to hurt you, but, I know that we are not ment to be, I love you, but we can't be together" Anakin had seen the vision, he had witnessed what would happen, and like hell, he wasn't going to sacrifice her life, even though he knew it was him. *NEVER!* his mind yelled.  
  
"Anakin, I know you. you aren't one to follow the rules, the code, the order. you rebel against the council, you hate politics, you hate rules, regulations. whats the sudden change, I know, its something. tell me for forces sake!" she began to shake. "Please" "Padme, you don't want to know" he whispered, his voice hoarse. Padme leaned forwards and tried to kiss him, he pulled away.  
  
(Memory)  
  
Anakin paced his room. he'd just been over to see her, she wasn't there. Training. *DAMN! DAMN!* something had been bothering him. a vision he'd just had.  
  
Anakin gasped.  
  
(Message/Premonition)  
  
"Anakin...Ani, are you listening"  
  
"Yes love" the anakin looked into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Good." she lay her head against his chest. "We are ment to be together aren't we"  
  
"Yes, we are"  
  
(End Premonition)  
  
(Premonition)  
  
"I thought you loved me!" Padmes shrill voice rang out.  
  
"So did I" A deep mechanic voice that Anakin had well learnt said. *Padme, gods no!* Anakin stood and watched the vision. *Me, whoever the siths name is, its still me!*  
  
"You chose me Ani, we chose to be togther, don't forget that Ani, please!" Padme cried, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Get up and fight JEDI" The sith/Anakin hissed.  
  
(End vision)  
  
It hurt him. that in the future something would lead him to this, and he didn't know how to change it. *Maybe, maybe now that I've had the vision, I will change it, I will take a different path* he'd thought. *No! it isn't worth the risk, I can't be with her. I won't.*  
  
(End memory)  
  
Anakin shook his head, *No, its to dangerous, WAY to dangerous* "I'm sorry Padme, but its not possible, we're not possible"  
  
Padme saw the tears in his eyes, the pain. "Why?" tears filled her own. It was clear he was serious. "What happened to our talk? Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Whats in my heart hasn't changed Padme, Its what is in my head that has. We can't be together, it won't be possible. It was just a dream Padme, one we both shared, an impossible dream, believe me Padme, I don't want to do this"  
  
"Then W-H-Y!" she hissed through her teeth. "WHY!"  
  
"To tell you the truth, it isn't the council, the Jedi that I worry about, it's the complete oppisite, and if we follow our hearts, I'm positive that it would lead us to complete destruction, I'm sorry, its impossible" Anakin sighed and stood up. "Its impossible" he muttered.  
  
*What does he mean?* she wondered. *The complete oppisite?*  
  
"Anakin, wait!" she cried and shot up. She grabbed his arm. "Please, Anakin, whatever it is, we can get through it together. What happened, why are you doing this" her voice was frantic. Scared, different from what she usually was like. Brave, strong.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No" he whispered. "I'm sorry"  
  
Note: Like it?, and anakin does love her, but is afraid for her. this chapter fixes everything in the last one. 


	8. Gone

From the on, Padme and Anakin didn't see each other, they didn't communicate if they didn't have to. It was hell.  
  
(One month later)  
  
Anakin and Padme sat on the floor at different ends of the room. The first couple were up, sparing infront of the class. Anakin and Obi-wan got into a argument when he was transfered to this class, as another Padawan took his place. It seemed as though the Jedi were punishing him for falling in love with her.  
  
Padme stole a look at Anakin. Her eyes locked with his for a moment, a split second before they darted away. *Why?* she wondered again. it was all she ever wondered. His comment stayed in her mind.  
  
(Memory)  
  
"....it's the complete oppisite, and if we follow our hearts, I'm positive that it would lead us to complete destruction...."  
  
(Memory)  
  
*What does it mean?*  
  
Anakin stood up again and switched on his lightsabre. He touched the blade against Jansen's then prepared. His balde met the first blow, then the second, third and forth. Anakin drove him to the defensive side, before knocking the lightsabre from his grasp. *To easy* he thought, even thought it was a thought Obi-wan constantly told him off for thinking. *To easy* Anakin sighed and pulled off his tunics and dumped them in a corner before starting again. *one hour so far, one to go* Before he got a chance to raise his sabre again Master Adi's voice rang clear through the air.  
  
"Stop!" All heads turned towards hers. "Today we will be changing partners to get a chance to combat with other Padawans. Today Padawan Nabi shall be fighting with Padawan Garn, Padawan Ki with Padawan Dalla and Padawan Skywalker with......" A lump formed in Anakin's throat. Padme's eyes grew larger. "Padawan Naberrie"  
  
*Gods, no, please no* It wasn't that Anakin didn't want to fight her, it was that he didn't know if he could face her. He'd come to terms that it wouldn't be possible for him, for her. To dangerous, looking at her drove him insane. To think about what he could do to her in the future hurt like hell.  
  
Anakin sighed and shoved his clothes further into the corner. Padme bit her lip, and tried not to stare at his smooth bare chest. Padme shook herself back to reality and ignighted her sabre, a deep rose pink shot out.  
  
They bowed, and stood in a ready stance. She lashed out this time. twisting and turning, concentration on him.  
  
Anakin flinched as she got him on the leg. *CONCENTRATE* he yelled to himself. yet it wasn't as easy. This was HER, HER, PADME. Anakin blocked a thrust from the left, then the right. Anakin ground his teeth together as he spun around and began to hit out at her.  
  
Right.  
  
Left.  
  
Down.  
  
Left.  
  
Suddenly Anakin stumbled back. Padme didn't stop and knocked his sabre out of his hand easily. A feeling took over him. A strong one, different to the one he felt when he was getting a vision. This was one he didn't feel very often, but sometimes. *No..No* Pain flowed over a bond, his bond with Tove. "Tove" he mummbled quietly.  
  
Padme studied him with curiosity. *Whats happening to him* she wondered. "Anakin?" she asked quietly. By now every master and Padawan in the room was looking at him.  
  
Anakin cleared his head and fought the temptation to meditate on the spot, *DAMN!* Anakin looked around and saw the other Padawans begin to get the same feeling, but a much weaker one. Master Adi bowed her head as the pain stopped, and a emptiness filled him. An emptiness in the force. The other Padawans bowed their heads to.  
  
****************  
  
"Anakin, I'm sorry." Obi-wan put a comforting arm around him. Anakin had known Tove since he first came to the temple, since he was five. Anakin smiled, "I'm fine"  
  
**************** Days passed, Those days eventully reached two weeks, and Anakin hadn't sheed a tear for his lost friend, his dead friend.  
  
Refusing to cry Anakin went on with his daily program, continuing life the same as always.  
  
"Anakin, the council wish to see you" Tania called to him.  
  
"Yeah, hold a sec" Anakin ran over to her.  
  
"Are you okay Anakin?" She asked worried. Anakin nodded even though his eyes held a lost look. "I'll go see them now"  
  
Anakin stood outside the door till he was called. The door opened. "Ah, Anakin, step in" Mace said.  
  
Anakin walked into the room, feeling uncomfortable as all eyes set on him. He bowed. "Yes masters?"  
  
"Anakin, we have a assignment for you" Mace said. *Weird, don't they usually consult Obi-wan, so HE can tell me?* Anakin wondered. "Yes, we do, but we feel that you can go without him" Mace smiled. *Oh, cool* "but we also have another Padawan going." Mace continued.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Who?"  
  
"Padawan Naberrie" Mace confirmed. "The two of you will be attending a senatorial ball on Alderran, then attending a ceremony"  
  
Anakin's eyes widened. *They are kidding...right?* "how long will this go for?"  
  
"Three to four days" Mace said. *Oh, great, and with Padme* Anakin mentally groaned. "Have something against Padawan Naberrie, do you?" Yoda asked. *Forgot sheilds* Anakin shook his head. "No masters, I don't"  
  
Note: FINISHED! YAY. READ AND REVIEW EVERY ONE! I DID SAY THAT IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT!!! 


	9. Alderaan

Anakin pulled off his shirt and slipped into the cool covers on his bed. He stared at the roof of the room, sleep seemed distant, impossible. He felt strange, angry, he wanted revenge! Yet it wasn't the way of the jedi, it wasn't what he was taught. Anakin felt confused, he felt great anger, yet a feeling inside of him told he to be cautious of his feelings. 'A Jedi shall not know anger' what did that mean? *What does that mean?* he wondered, and for the first time, the code confused him.  
  
Padme paced her quarters. Only one thing was on her mind...Anakin. Padme sighed. *Sleep* she told herself. *things will sort themselves out. trust the force!* Padme lay on the sheets of her bed and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Padme blinked, a shadow hovered around the room covering the light from shining in her eyes. "Master Jedi, would you like breakfast now?" a voice asked, Padme was to half asleep to use the force to distinguish the signature. She nodded.  
  
Anakin stood looking out the window, Thoughts and dreams pestered him. he remebered the dream lastnight.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(Dream/vision)  
  
"Darling, want breakfast?" a voice asked. *Padme?* he thought confused as he watched.  
  
"No, not hungry" the Anakin replied.  
  
"Are you sure, Men are ALWAYS hungry"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"Well then don't come and tell me you are hungry later! and I mean it!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't"  
  
(End dream/vision)  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Anakin sighed and shook his head. *Strange* He had figured out why he and Padme 


	10. changing

Anakin pulled off his shirt and slipped into the cool covers on his bed. He stared at the roof of the room, sleep seemed distant, impossible. He felt strange, angry, he wanted revenge! Yet it wasn't the way of the jedi, it wasn't what he was taught. Anakin felt confused, he felt great anger, yet a feeling inside of him told he to be cautious of his feelings. 'A Jedi shall not know anger' what did that mean? *What does that mean?* he wondered, and for the first time, the code confused him.  
  
Padme paced her quarters. Only one thing was on her mind...Anakin. Padme sighed. *Sleep* she told herself. *things will sort themselves out. trust the force!* Padme lay on the sheets of her bed and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Padme blinked, a shadow hovered around the room covering the light from shining in her eyes. "Master Jedi, would you like breakfast now?" a voice asked, Padme was to half asleep to use the force to distinguish the signature. She nodded.  
  
Anakin stood looking out the window, Thoughts and dreams pestered him. he remebered the dream he had the night before.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(Dream/vision)  
  
"Darling, want breakfast?" a voice asked. *Padme?* he thought confused as he watched.  
  
"No, not hungry" the Anakin replied.  
  
"Are you sure, Men are ALWAYS hungry, expecially Jedi with BIG appetites"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure"  
  
"Well then don't come and tell me you are hungry later! and I mean it!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't"  
  
(End dream/vision)  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Anakin sighed and shook his head. *Strange* He had figured out why he and Padme were always in his visions together, now the problem was, what to do, he had happy visions of them, he had visions where they fought and he was a sith, he had visions of her dying, but them visions of them playing with children...what did it mean...  
  
"Master Jedi, would you like breakfast?" a handmaiden asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'll be fine"  
  
***  
  
Padme found Anakin doing lightsabre work in a room. She took out hers and branished it to meet with his. The clash of the lightsabres filled the room with a bright light. He swung his again, Padme jumped to avoid the blade. Anakin began to play out his anger in his swings and blows and that was very obvious to her. Padme was driven back till she met the wall. "Kill point" Anakin muttered, the first words they had said to each other in months.  
  
She went to say something to Anakin, but Anakin put a hand up. "Please, don't say anything" Anakin left the room leaving Padme looking downwards. It seemed that as time went by he became more secluded in his thoughts, and unwilling to co-operate when help was offered  
  
***  
  
Padme aimlessly wandered her suite. There was nothing to do and it was still to early to start getting ready for the ball. She sighed and pulled a Holobook from her bag.  
  
***  
  
Anakin was setteled under a tree in the Palace gardens, His legs were crossed as he meditated. Not the best thing to do in his situation, but he saw no other option.  
  
(Vision)  
  
A shrill scream threatened to break the windows around the pair. "No, No, Ani, please, its me, your wife!! NO!"  
  
"You dare to call yourself my wife? You never helped me, you never even TRIED" the voice seemed mechanical, deep and threatening.  
  
"I did!" Padme tried to take his gloved hand, "Ani, I tried"  
  
"I'm not Anakin anymore Jedi, I'm Vader"  
  
(End vision)  
  
Anakin bowed his head, he decided he needed to consult someone about these visions, but who was willing to listen, and help without thinking he wasn't fit to be a Jedi, because he was beginning to doubt it himself. 


	11. Coming back

Author note: okay, here it is, expect A/P romance in this chapter!!! :D good news for all you A/P fans like me. I couldn't wait to write this chapter! NEED REVIEW FROM EVERYONE :D :)  
  
Padme smoothed out her gown before beginning to fix her hair. It had been ages since she had last gone to a ball, but she had great plans for tonight. As she pushed the last pin in to her hair Padme sighed, she couldn't get him off her mind. Padme closed her eyes as she remembered the kisses they shared, the warm touch of his lips.  
  
*Oh, Ani, I hope I can help you, I really do. We're ment to be together, can't you see it? can't you feel it?*  
  
A tear ran down her cheek causing her make up to run.  
  
*ANI* her mind screamed in agony, *Please, let me save you from yourself, let me help. Can't you see it? can't you feel it? your changing! your different*  
  
she reached over to her uniform and unhooked her lightsabre from her belt, sighing she bowed her head,  
  
***  
  
Anakin ran his comb through his cropped hair, he could feel Padmes pain through the bond he tried to ignore. He tried to build up the courage to tell the council and his master what his visions had turned to, it felt as if the visions were fighting over the future he was to have. The one he wanted most was the one with his angel, with padme, but he wasn't willing to take the risk.  
  
*Angel, I wish it was simple, I with our love was simple. Then we could be together, then we would both be safe, but I'm changing, I'm different, I can feel it. Thinking about you, I'm still your Ani, but other than that, I can feel it coming through, swimmimg in my blood! save me! please*  
  
Anakin fought the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
*Please, save me*  
  
***  
  
(At the ball)  
  
Anakin watched as Padme entered the large ballroom, he struggled to breath. She was beautiful, exacally like an angel. She stopped and talked with a few senators, he remebered them as the 'Senator of Naboo' the 'Senator of Alderran' and 'Senator of...*no, wait!* 'Supreme Chancellor Palpatine'  
  
He skulled his class of wine and placed it on the table as the chancellor headed his way with the other senators. "Ah, Anakin, its great to see you. You are enjoying yourself I pressume?" The chancellor asked.  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your friend Anakin, it's a great Tragedy" Anakins knuckles clenched. *Why does everybody have to bring that up!* "Thankyou Chancellor Palpatine, I'm greatful for your sympathy, but my friend is now one with the force, he is not truly gone"  
  
"Ah, yes, of course" The Chancellor and the other senators left to talk with someone else as Padme came over.  
  
She had watched him from a far and decided to take action. "Hello Anakin, would you like to dance?" She gave him a soft smile that melted his bones.  
  
"Padme, you know that..." he began, but she ignored his statement.  
  
"I'm sure you'd like to dance. its not everyday that Jedi Padawans like us get to attend senatorial ball, so lets just make the most of it" She took his hand and led him onto the dance floor where others were dancing. Anakin didn't bother to resist, he couldn't.  
  
**(So the night went on, the pair danced as Anakin tried to stay as far away from her as possible. For two hours the couple danced, drank wine, and talked softly, avoiding the subject of them)**  
  
They stopped outside her suite, Padme opened the door and took his hand. "Come in for a second Ani" Anakin shook his head,  
  
"I've got to..." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him in and signaled over to the couch. "Take a seat" He did, automatically. "Ani, we have to talk" Padme looked at him for a response, none. She sat next to him. "Ani, I know things have been hard for you lately, but please don't shut me out" her finger tips touched his cheek gently. "I want to help you, don't you remember how much you love me..." Padme paused "Or at least how much I thought you loved me, I can feel it Ani, I see the way you look at me, You've changed!"  
  
Anakin looked down then at her. "Ani, you changed, since Tove died, you've become more unrecongnisable! I know it hurts you, but please..." she trailed off when she saw the tears in his eyes. Wrapping her arms around him, Padme began to kiss his lips. Anakin gently pulled away to look into her eyes before he lent forwards and kissed her back. Pulling her up, he led her towards her bed.  
  
Note: YAY! okay, the romance has begun, but what will the results be when they wake up!!! haha, a longer chapter finally! hope ya like it, and tell me what you think! 


	12. right beside you

Anakin lay on the bed gently kissing her, he found himself looking deep into her eyes. He bowed his head. "We can't do this Padme, we can't" Anakin looked away. Padme bit her lip, "Why not, why are you always pulling away when you come near?"  
  
"because maybe its too near" Anakin replied sadly. "Being together will destroy everything, everything we've ever wanted, everything we've created."  
  
Padme found herself onto something, *Good Ani, tell me, tell me and I can help!* Anakin paused...*Am I saying to much? I don't have to literally tell her...Oh Padme, I'm SO sorry*  
  
"Being together is to dangerous Padme" *My angel* "To dangerous, it would never work"  
  
"I thought you were always against the will of the council" padme protested.  
  
"This was never about the council to start with" Anakin sighed and stood up. "I should leave."  
  
As he began to walk off padme called out. "Ani, Stop, just talk to me! Please, don't leave me in the dark!" Anakin paused and looked at her, concern on his face.  
  
"I can't I...I just can't" he looked down at the floor. "Its...it's oh, I don't know Padme, I don't know if I can" she walked over to him and gently touched his face.  
  
"Ani, if I know I can help. I can. I'll do all I can to help you." Padme leaned up and kissed his lips. "I love you" she whispered. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you to Padme, this why I want to do this, you have to understand. I'm scared" He replied sadly. "I'm really afraid."  
  
"Then let me comfort you" she whispered.  
  
*Oh, god! I can't do this anymore* he screamed internally. Padme led him to her bed. the two of them lay down and kissed passionately. The heat and excitement making them forget everything, the jedi, his problems, even the Jedi code.  
  
***  
  
Anakin lay beside her, the night moon rays shining through. Anakin looked at her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smile and opened her eyes. 'I love you' she mouthed. "Padme" he whispered. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
Padme nodded. "I guess you've never heard of my visions huh?" so anakin began. He told her everything. About his dreams, about his fears, and about not telling the council.  
  
***  
  
"Now you see why we can't be together?" Anakin asked. "Do you?" Padme took his hand and kissed the palm. "Ani, I don't fear as you do. I believe you will make the right choice." she kissed his lips, probbing his mouth open with her tounge. "You will make the right choice Ani, I know you will" she murmured. Anakin couldn't protest to her actions, "Padme, but its dangerous" he replied. Padme pulled away.  
  
"Ani, I'm willing to take a chance. We'll survive. Don't deny your feelings"  
  
"I'm not denying my feelings for you. I admit I love you beyond anything. but I'm worried about what I'm going to become."  
  
"You don't have to become that Anakin. They Jedi may be right about your anger and hatred, but I know I am right about your strenght to get through things. Please?" her eyes begged him. Anakin took her hand. "If you help me through?" he replied smiling softly.  
  
"Ani, you don't even have to ask." she smiled kissing him again. Anakin drew her into his arms and lay her down beside him.  
  
Note: Hah, finally! YAY please, don't tell me everyone has left! Please R+R! *Sobs* I didn't get msany reviews Okay, I need at least 5 reviews to continue...if not.... 


	13. Finally revealing

Authors note: this is only a trial chapter, I will consider the responses I get and decide if I want to continue.  
  
Anakin watched her as she slept her perfect figure that greatly resembling an angel. She was one. Anakin sighed and lay down back down upon the sheets. *Danger* he thought. *I'm putting her in great danger in doing this.*  
  
He gently ran a finger along her chin line. *You're so beautiful* Anakin mentally sent to her. He watched as she opened her eyes and smiled, *I can't say any different about you Anakin. Stop lingering on depressing thoughts. Focus on the present, not the past or future, everything will be fine Ani.* she reassured.  
  
Anakin nodded having been told this many times by Obi-wan, but never really succeeding in mastering it. Sighing he stood up and prepared himself to walk over towards the 'fresher but suddenly a wave of the force hit him hard sending him to the ground with new visions running freely though out his mind. He could faintly hear Padmé calling his name in the background.  
  
(Message/Premonition)  
  
"Anakin!" Padmé screamed loudly, fire burned around them.  
  
"That name has no meaning for the last time Jedi." The Black sith hissed harshly in a mechanical voice. *Padmé!* Anakin yelled watching the scene before him. *RUN! Padmé RUN!* But Padmé couldn't hear or see him.  
  
"Anakin can't you remember the time when you loved me?" she said suddenly growing bold and standing up before the towering figure. "Can't you?"  
  
"Love is for the weak Jedi, and that is what you are." The sith stated before rasing his glowing red lightsabre. Anakin winced as he watched the sith kill her with no second thought. *No!!!* He was the only one who could hear himself scream.  
  
(End Message/Premonition)  
  
Anakin found himself lying in Padmé's arms. "Are you okay?" she questioned. Anakin groaned and nodded before closing his eyes in sadness. "Will you show me?"  
  
"No, I don't want you to worry." Anakin paused. "This isn't right Padmé; I can't help believing that this isn't right. It's too risky, we're playing with destiny here Padmé, and it's dangerous."  
  
"Show me Ani, you've only explained. Let me see with my own eyes, let me decide myself." Anakin considered this for a few moments before sitting upright and taking her hands. "You'll not show this to any one Padmé, show this to no-one else." Anakin made her promise.  
  
"No one but me" she reassured, taking his hands in hers. Anakin closed his eyes and drew all his past visions into his conscious mind.  
  
(Messages/Premonitions)  
  
'.The tall figure was dark and looming over him. His blade shone a deep red. Suddenly he realised that the figure on the floor wasn't him.'  
  
'.A dark figure came towards her. *Mom! Watchout!* his mind cried. Shmi screamed. But the tall dark figure didn't do anything but look at her. It removed its helmet. It was Anakin's turn to scream. The figure was him.'  
  
'."Anakin, don't do this" Padmé's voice was pleading."That name holds no more meaning to me Padmé" his voice was deep, dark. "Neither do you!".'  
  
'."Ani?" a sweet familiar voice called.  
  
"Yes Love".'  
  
'. "I thought you loved me!" Padmé's shrill voice rang out.  
  
"So did I".'  
  
'.A shrill scream threatened to break the windows around the pair. "No, No, Ani, please, it's me, your wife!! NO!"  
  
"You dare to call yourself my wife? You never helped me, you never even TRIED" the voice seemed mechanical, deep and threatening.  
  
"I did!" Padmé tried to take his gloved hand, "Ani, I tried"  
  
"I'm not Anakin anymore Jedi, I'm Vader"."  
  
(End Messages/Premonition)  
  
Padmé opened her eyes and looked into his bright ice blue ones. "Vader?" she asked curiously. "I guess that's my sith name." Anakin replied in a morbid tone. "Do you now see why I grow scared Padmé? I do not want you to meet the fate that you do I my visions." He whispered kissing her lips.  
  
"Ani, you worry to much, I believe you can beat this." She smiled. "I have one inquiry though. Something I believe you've never really noticed. I meet a different fate in all of your visions. Each time I die by your lightsabre, but each time is different, we say different things, we do different things, and you too have ones of us with love, Ani."  
  
Anakin sighed and ran his fingers though his cropped sandy-blonde hair. "I'm not willing to take that risk Padmé." He was amazed at her lack of fear of him killing her.  
  
"Anakin, life is full of risks okay?" she kissed his palm and hugged him. "Have faith in yourself Ani. Have faith as I do; now tell me, what has happened to that life loving Jedi I used to know hm?" she asked sith a bright smile.  
  
Anakin laughed. "Oh, he's still in here."  
  
"Let's make as much of the time we have Anakin, okay?"  
  
Note: how was that, read and review! 


End file.
